freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Film Roman
Nicknames: "Fireworks", "The Game Boy Logo" Logo: We see a blue background, which rapidly shrinks into a blue box on a white BG. As the box stops shrinking, five sparks (two on the left, three on the right) form orange-ish curved lines in the box. The text "A FILM ROMAN PRODUCTION" ("FILM" and "ROMAN" are in blue filmstrip-like boxes) appears above and below the logo, in such fashion: AFILM (box design) ROMANPRODUCTION Two yellow dots appear to the left and right of the logo. Variants: *Sometimes, the dots are omitted. So far this version is only seen on The Mask: The Animated Series. *TV movies would have the title and copyright stamp below the logo. *Another variant features "in association with" below. *On Season 4 episodes of Eek! Stravaganza (non-weekday episodes with Klutter), this logo is shown in split screen on the right alongside with the 1985-2000 Nelvana Limited logo on the left. *The logo sometimes can freeze for 15 seconds after the dots appear. This version is only seen on El Morro's music video, El Príncipe - Dos. FX/SFX: The shrinking, the drawing of the lines. Music/Sounds: Sometimes the end theme finishes over it, but it's own music (Bobby's World:The big sweep) consists of a ascending dreamy synth tune when the lines are drawn, followed by two pinging sounds (sounding similar to the Game Boy boot sound) when the dots appear. Sometimes, only the pinging sounds are left in. There is also a very rare variant of the full logo with just the first ping. For the TV movie variants, the end theme also finishes over it, but sometimes the pinging is still intact. Availability: It was last seen on Garfield & Friends reruns on Starz Encore Family, specifically, from the second season onward, also on other shows such as Bobby's World (which can be viewed on Kabillion On Demand), Mighty Max, The Mask: The Animated Series, The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, and C Bear and Jamal among others. Don't expect this on The Simpsons,'' for Film Roman only produced the animation for the latter show, and nothing else (Gracie Films and TCF logos typically appear at the end of the show). The version with one ping appeared on the final season of ''Garfield & Friends. The split screen variant (with the Nelvana logo) is extinct and has appeared on non-weekday season 4 episodes of Eek! Stravaganza (with Klutter). The version with the tune and the pings can be seen on the Richie Rich minisodes on Sony-owned Crackle accompanied by the Claster and Sony Pictures TV logos; it was also seen on the short-lived 1990 Fox Kids series Zazoo U, and was kept when rerun internationally, as well as on the short-lived 1998 Fox Kids series The Mr. Potato Head Show. Scare Factor None to high.The pinging might cause a few scares,but it's harmless. Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1989 Category:Logos that Roger the Dog gets annoyed at Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Dee Dee cry Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that are so scary that Poochini from Poochini's Yard should go to poultry farm for 20 years and then get scratched by chickens at 3AM and they send Poochini to Dirt and Bunk's House Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that could not scare me